¡Esta noche duermes en el sofá!
by Lyra Nude
Summary: Harry y Ginny no paran de pelear desde que viven juntos, pero una divertida vista del futuro le hara darse cuenta de cual es el problema


Los personajes y lugares en los que se basa el siguiente relato son propiedad de la escritora británica JK Rowling y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro.

Definitivamente, no aguantaba a Ginny Weasley. Apenas llevaban una semana viviendo en Godric´s Hollow y solo hacían tirarse trastos, discutían por todo y para colmo llevaba dos días durmiendo en el sofá, que ironía, si la cama, como toda la casa, era suya. Le daba pena, pero claramente no estaban hechos para convivir.

Desde que terminó la guerra habían pasado unos tres o cuatro años pero hasta hace una semana no se habían ido a vivir juntos, menos mal, pensaba Harry. Estaba decidido a decirle que aquello no funcionaba, que estaba claro que no podían vivir bajo el mismo techo. Él estaba acostumbrado de estos años atrás a vivir solo, y como todo hombre tenía las cosas como a él le gustaban, colocadas como él sabía que las encontraría, aunque eso no significara necesariamente, que estuvieran ordenadas.

Pero ella, era todo lo contrario, estaba acostumbrada a vivir con mucha gente, y tenía que tenerlo todo controlado, le mandaba como si fuera uno más de sus hermanos y eso le desquiciaba, e incluso en alguna ocasión se le escapo un: ¡Ron, no dejes los calcetines por el suelo! Tenía complejo de madre, le controlaba hasta lo que comía. Ya no podía más. Lo último había sido cuando acababa de llegar de la academia de aurores. Llego con Ron, de risas, como siempre y justo cuando ambos se iban a sentar en el sofá la oyó gritar: HARRY JAMES POTTER ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TENGO QUE SACARTE LA ROPA INTERIOR DE DEBAJO DE LA CAMA. Él para quitarle hierro al asunto le respondió: - qué culpa tengo yo, si eres tu quien me la quita y la lanzas por ahí.- ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió responderle eso? Bajo echa un basilisco y le dio una torta en la nuca. Intentó decirle que era una broma, pero según ella, lo único que quería era dejarla en ridículo. Por eso se encontraba donde se encontraba, durmiendo en el sofá, según ella, para resistir la tentación quitarle la ropa interior y lanzarla debajo de la cama otra vez. Era verdad, que no se había tomado muy enserio eso de que vivieran juntos, y según Hermione, no le había hecho un hueco en su casa, ¿sí? Pues tenía una hermosa cama matrimonial para ella sola, si ahí no tiene hueco… pero Hermione le respondió que era metafóricamente. Ella siempre inventaba palabras para desbancarles a Ron y a él. Aunque a veces (pocas, la verdad) pensaba que llevaba un poco de razón, Ginny había hecho muchos esfuerzos para adaptarse a él y a su casa, pero si se ponía a pensar, él había hecho bien poco.

Pero ahora que estaba en el sofá, se estaba planteando si aquello no iba a funcionar, y decidió que se dormiría, y que mañana se replantearía la situación, ahora estaba realmente cansado.

Harry se sacudió con el sonido del despertador, lo apagó y se dio la vuelta, no antes de ver el cabello pelirrojo de Ginny alborotado delante de su cara. Se sobresaltó. ¿Cuándo había subido a su habitación? Si se había acostado en el sofá. Quizás Ginny se habría arrepentido y había bajado a por él, y estaba muy dormido y no se acordaba, si, debía ser eso. Miró la hora y había algo que le resulto extraño, el reloj despertador debía haberse estropeado, eran las 7:10 si, pero la fecha debía estar mal diecisiete de septiembre de ¿dos mil trece? Seguro que cuando Ginny se lo tiró días antes por dejar pelos en el lavabo, se rompió. Escucho un golpe en la ventana, se volvió y vio que era una lechuza trayendo el profeta del día, la cogió pero dejo el periódico encima de la mesilla. Se levanto al baño, para comenzar a preparse. Se lavó la cara y se dispuso a cepillarse los dientes. Mientras lo hacía levantó la cara hacia el espejo y entonces escupió todo en él. No podía, ser. Limpio el espejo y volvió a mirarse. Si, estaba claro que era el… pero estaba más... ¿cómo decirlo?…mayor. Tenía entradas, más barba y algunas arruguitas en la cara, al menos eso pensó él. Miró para abajo y vio su cuerpo también diferente, seguía teniendo su aspecto atlético, pero podía ver como una pequeña barriga le pasaba por encima de los pantalones del pijama. No se lo podía creer. Salió corriendo hacia la habitación de nuevo y cogió el periódico, lo desenrollo y miro la fecha, y de nuevo se sobresalto: 17 de Septiembre de 2013.  
- ¿QUE COÑO ES ESTO?  
- Cariño, luego te preguntas que de dónde saca James esas palabras…  
¿James?, ¿Qué James?, pensó, pero entonces se volvió a Ginny, y la miro sorprendido. También estaba más mayor, aunque no tanto como él. No pudo evitarlo y se acercó a ella.  
- ¿Qué día es hoy Ginny?  
- Pues diecisiete – respondió algo sorprendida.  
- ¿De que mes?  
- De septiembre, cielo.  
- ¿pero de qué año?  
- Anda – dijo volviéndose – no tengo tiempo de tonterías.

No podía ser verdad, se había dormido años… o quizás… si, quizás era una broma de Ginny y le había dado alguna poción envejecedora mientras dormía. ¿Sí? Pues se iba a enterar, no iba a decir ni mu, a ver cómo le sentaba.  
- Anda, baja, y desayuna.

Bajo a la cocina y se sentó en un banquillo que había enfrente de la mesa, saco leche y cereales y se puso a comer. Pensaba que lección quería darle Ginny, seguro que esa noche acabaría otra vez en el sofá, pero quizás... Su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando alguien empezó a tirarle del pantalón del pijama, bajo la vista y casi se atraganta con la leche. Ahí abajo, había una niñita, de unos cinco años, con dos trenzas pelirrojas y ojos verdes que aclamaba su atención. Se restregaba los ojos con una mano y con otra sujetaba un oso de peluche.  
- Papá, he tenido una pesadilla, os llamé y no vinisteis a mi cuarto. – y cuando dijo esto, alzo los brazos para que la cogiera.

Se quedó blanco, ¿tenía una hija? O al menos, eso pensaba ella, ya que lo había llamado papá. Entonces escucho la voz de Ginny desde arriba.  
- Cielo, ¿esta Lily contigo ahí abajo? No está en su cama.  
- Si, está aquí. –digo yo, pensó. Miro a la niña y se dirigió a ella - ¿eres Lily?  
- Claro papi – dijo la niña extrañada.

Dios, esto se le salía de las manos, esto ya no podía ser una broma de Ginny, no iba a involucrar a una niña en sus bromas… ¿realmente estaba en el futuro? O había perdido la memoria a causa de algún golpe… entonces volvió la vista a la escalera, porque alguien había hablado, y la voz no le resultaba familiar.  
- ¡Mamá! ¡Albus me ha tirado toda mi colección de cromos por la ventana!  
¿Albus? ¿Acaso su viejo director estaba ahí? Eso era imposible…  
- Mentira, ha sido él, que aun no controla la magia. – decía otra voz.  
- El que no controla la magia eres tú, que aun eres un bebé.  
- ¡Mamá! ¡Me ha llamado bebe!  
- Harry, diles algo, no me dejan terminar de arreglar las camas.

De repente empezó a escucharse un ruido, parecía una estampida, como si una tropa  
bajara por las escaleras. Y por fin, vio a dos niños que bajaban a toda prisa, eso sí, dándose de tortas. Cuando llegaron a su altura, se sentaron justo enfrente de él. Se quedo petrificado. Ahí, había dos niños de unos 7 u 8 años, uno parecía un poco mayor. Ambos tenían el pelo negro azabache, como él, incluso el mayor tenía gafas, pero sin duda el menor era el que más se le parecía, pues tenía los mismos ojos verdes esmeraldas que veía cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Esto no podía estar pasando, no tenía una hija, tenía tres hijos. Y además dos de ellos eran una mezcla de Ginny y el, ya que sin duda, el segundo era idéntico a cuando él era niño. Ginny bajo las escaleras y le empezó a servir el desayuno a Lily. Los niños seguían peleando, hasta que uno de ellos derramó toda la leche en la mesa.  
- JAMES SIRIUS POTTER DEJA DE MOLESTAR A TU HERMANO.  
Harry se volvió de inmediato. ¿Acababa de llamar a ese niño James Sirius? Desde luego ese nombre no se le podría haber ocurrido a otra persona más que a él, sin duda ese niño era su hijo.  
- Mamá, no me llames otra vez por mis dos nombres, sabes cuánto odio eso.  
- Al menos – dijo el otro niño – tus nombres molan. Seguro que si yo me llamara como tú, no tendría problemas.  
- Cariño, tus nombres no son feos – dijo Ginny, y James no pudo evitar soltar una risa floja.  
El niño miró fijamente a Harry, y le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación:  
- Papá ¿en qué momento se te ocurrió llamarme Albus Severus?  
Si, pensó Harry, este también es mío, sin duda. El chico esperaba la respuesta.  
- Pues, déjame decirte, que te los puse en honor a dos personas, ambas muy valientes.  
- Si – dijo James – pero una era un Slytherin, ves Albus, terminarás en esa casa. Y Rose y yo nos reiremos de ti desde Gryffindor.  
El más pequeño comenzó a llorar.  
- ¿Otra vez James? Deja ya de una vez de meterte con tu hermano. Y tu Harry, diles algo de una vez, ¿no? Siempre soy yo la mala… y papa el bueno y generoso – dijo con reproche.  
- Niños, estaros quietos de una vez, por favor.  
Los niños se volvieron, no estaban acostumbrados a regañinas tan flojas. Desayunaron todos y cuando Harry se iba a preguntar qué haría ahora, Ginny se le adelantó.  
- Cariño, ¿te importa acompañar a Lily a comprar lo que le hace falta, y luego llevarle los niños a mi madre? Sabes que hoy entro antes, y tú puedes llegar cuando quieras al trabajo.  
¿Trabajo? ¿Llegar cuando quiera? ¿Dónde demonios se suponía que trabajaba? Temía la respuesta, pero no sabía qué más hacer…  
- ¿Quién te dice a ti que puedo llegar cuando quiera?  
- Harry, por favor, que eres el jefe de aurores, y haces lo que quieres, que el otro día Ron y tu llegasteis dos horas tarde para que Ron se comprase aquel traje para la fiesta del ministerio. Nunca haces nada por nosotros…  
- Vale, vale, me los llevo, y luego a la casa de tu madre, venga chicos, vestíos y eso…  
- Papi, ¿me peinas? – dijo la pequeña Lily mientras tiraba de su camiseta.  
- Déjalo Lily, dudo que tu padre quiera hacerlo, a no ser que pertenezcas al ministerio, claro – la voz de Ginny sonaba irónica.  
- No, yo te peino, no me importa – dijo con una sonrisa mientras la niña le pasaba el cepillo del pelo.  
Ginny levantó una ceja sorprendida, jamás Harry le ayudaba a absolutamente nada.  
De repente en el fuego de la chimenea apareció una cabeza.  
- Señora Potter, se la requiere en la redacción. – dijo la cabeza de un hombre gordo y con canas.  
¿Señora Potter? Si él no tenía…  
- Ya voy Smith, un momento – contesto Ginny.  
¡Claro! Obviamente se había casado con Ginny y ella había adoptado su apellido, que tonto. Le gustaba, le gustaba oír aquel nombre, Ginevra Potter, sonaba bastante bien.  
Ginny antes de salir, se dirigió a su marido para advertirle:  
- Por favor, Harry, cuídalos, échales un ojo, no como la ultima vez, compra solo lo que te he dicho, nada de tonterías para los niños, que solo sabes comprarle cosas inútiles, y por favor, si se portan mal, regáñalos, no dejes que hagan lo que quieran.

Harry se quedó pensando… ¿tan inútil se creía que era? Sabría cuidar de los niños, eran sus hijos al fin y al cabo, tendrían que respetarlo. Ginny salió y se quedó a solas con los niños. Se acercó a la pequeña Lily y le pregunto algo que le rondaba la cabeza.  
- ¿A dónde se supone que vamos y a comprarte qué?  
La niña suspiró.  
- No pasa nada papá, mamá sabía que lo olvidarías y me escribió una nota. – dijo la niña rodando los ojos. Realmente debía ser un inútil.  
"Ir al callejón Diagon a comprarle un vestido a Lily para la fiesta del ministerio" bien, pensó, eso sí sé hacerlo.  
Subieron todos arriba a vestirse, y Harry tuvo que ayudar a la pequeña con eso.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado se reunieron abajo. Cogió a la niña en brazos y los chicos se pusieron a su alrededor, y echando un puñado de polvos grito: ¡Al callejón Diagon!

No habían llegado aun y los niños ya se habían ido cada uno por un lado a ver cosas.  
- ¡chicos, venid aquí inmediatamente! – sí, seguro que eso haría que le hicieran caso.

Pero los niños pasaron olímpicamente de su padre, y seguían mirando cada uno un escaparate distinto, pero de repente empezaron a correr por todas partes, además de que cada vez que se cruzaban, James le daba un codazo a su hermano y mientras la pequeña reía.  
- JAMES, ALBUS, VENID INMEDIATAMENTE AQUÍ, U OS JURO QUE OS TENGO ENCERRADOS UNA SEMANA EN CASA.

Los niños enmudecieron y se acercaron a su padre, no estaban acostumbrados que su padre les castigase ni les riñera enserio, ya que la que les reñía siempre era su madre, su padre, siempre consentía todo lo que hacían.  
- Te pareces a mamá: bla bla bla James Sirius, bla bla bla, Albus Severus. – dijo James imitando la voz de Ginny, y ambos niños se rieron Harry se sintió como si alguien estuviera traicionando a su mujer.  
- Jamás, vuelvas a hacer eso. ¡Delante de mí, que jamás te vuelva a ver perderle el respeto a Gi… a tu madre! – los niños volvieron a mirarse extrañados.  
- Si siempre eres tu el que dice que mamá no hace más que gritarnos… - dijo Albus con cara de pena.  
- ¿Sí? Pues a partir de ahora, no quiero volver a escuchar nada de eso. El que hable sin respeto hacia vuestra madre o hacia mí, estará castigado una semana sin lo que sea que os guste.  
Siguieron andando por el callejón, los niños iban pegados a él sin siquiera hablar.

Llegaron a un escaparate en el que Harry vio que vendían vestidos. Se metieron en él y se dirigió a la chica que atendía.  
- Hola, buenas, necesito un vestido para mi hija.  
- ¿Qué tipo de vestido está buscando?  
- Es para una fiesta en el ministerio.  
- Muy bien, espere un momento.

La chica se metió para adentro y el bajo a Lily de sus brazos, había un banco y se dirigió a los chicos para que se sentaran a esperarle, pero ellos ya no estaban. Miro para todos sitios y vio que estaban persiguiéndose entre varios percheros llenos de ropa.  
- ¡chicos! ¿pero qué os he dicho hace un minuto? ¡Venid aquí ahora mismo! –los niños seguían corriendo por toda la tienda, así que se levanto y cogió a cada uno por un puñado de la camiseta y los sentó a la fuerza en el banco – que sepáis que estáis castigados.  
- ¿Qué? Pero si tú nunca nos has castigado… cada vez te pareces a mamá. – dijo James cruzándose de brazos enfadado.

Harry se sintió mal, ¿es que él pasaba de la educación de sus hijos? Por lo que escuchaba, ellos tenían a Ginny, como una madre tirana, y a él, como el padre que les seguía todas las bromas.

En ese momento la dependienta salió con al menos cinco vestidos, y la niña se ilusionó tanto al verlos, que si hubiera sido por él, le habría comprado todos. Se probó tres, pero no fue necesario un cuarto, ya que este le quedaba estupendamente, parecía una princesita de pelo rojo. Salieron de la tienda y la pequeña Lily paseaba de su mano balanceando la bolsa con una gran sonrisa, y cada cinco pasos se volvía a Harry a darle un abrazo y a darle las gracias. Esto enterneció mucho a Harry, mientras los niños eran unos torbellinos, su hija era pura ternura.  
Salieron del callejón y fueron a casa de los Weasley. Al llegar allí, Molly lo saludo con una sonrisa, y les empezó a dar besos y abrazos a los niños.  
- Subid arriba, Rose y Hugo también están aquí.  
- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a trabajar. – dijo Harry, pero en ese momento, Ron entro por la chimenea, este también parecía envejecido – Hola Ron, en este momento iba para el ministerio.  
- No hace falta, tío, acabo de venir de allí, y solo hay papeleo, así que puse a los nuevos con eso.

En ese momento se escucho escándalo y vio como dos niños bajaban por las escaleras.

Una pelirroja de unos siete años y un niño castaño de ojos azules, que parecía de la misma edad que Lily.  
- Papá, papá, ¿ya has llegado? – dijeron tirándose a los brazos de Ron.  
- Si, ya nos vamos a casa, así no molestaremos a tu abuela, que bastante tiene ya con tus primos, pero id arriba un rato que voy a hablar con ella.  
- Hijo – dijo Molly dirigiéndose a Harry - ¿se fue esta mañana muy temprano Ginny para El Profeta?  
- ¿Para El Profeta? ¿para qué?  
- Harry, trabaja allí, para que iba a ser…  
- ¡Ah! perdona, no te he entendido, si, salió temprano, vino Smith a buscarla.  
- Otra vez ese pesado, no sé como consientes que la explote de esa forma – dijo Ron – hace con ella lo que quiere…  
- Bueno - dijo Harry- yo me voy ya, que tengo otras cosas que hacer.  
Aquella última conversación le había aportado mucha información. Ginny trabajaba en El Profeta. Eso le parecía estupendo, pero no le gusto como Ron hablo de su jefe. Decidió que iría a ver a Ginny al trabajo. Quería verlo con sus propios ojos.

Llego a lo que supuso era el hall, y vio mucha gente moviéndose para todos lados. Como no tenía ni idea de en qué sección se encontraba, se acerco a la recepción.  
- Perdón, busco a la señorita Weasley.  
La chica se puso a mirar en un pergamino mágico.  
- Lo siento, pero aquí no trabaja ninguna señorita Weasley. – Harry se dio una torta en la frente, que tonto.  
- Perdón, quería decir señora Potter.  
La chica volvió a buscar.  
- Tercera planta, sección cinco.

Subió las escaleras, y encontró lo que buscaba. Allí estaba ella, y había que decir que estaba preciosa. Aun no entendía como él se veía como un adulto maduro, y ella tenía imagen de una chica de no más de veinte. No parecía que le hubieran pasado más de cinco años y en cambio el parecía que tenia veinte más. Se acerco a su mesa, pero no se dio cuenta, pues estaba muy concentrada. Le dio un toque en el hombro, y ella se levantó sobresaltada.  
- Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado con los niños?  
- Nada, están con tu madre…  
- ¿y qué haces aquí?  
- Nada, he venido a verte… supondría que tendrías un descanso para comer.  
- ¿has venido por gusto?  
- Si, por gusto de verte…  
- Harry, ¿pasa algo? ¿tienes algo que contarme?  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿no puedo venir a verte porque me apetezca?  
- No sé, dímelo tú, llevo trabajando aquí más de cinco años y nunca has venido a verme…

Harry se empezaba a sentir mal, no solo era un padre desastroso, sino que además, era un marido pésimo. Se acerco a Ginny y la beso, eso no había cambiado, la sensación que tenia cada vez que la agarraba y sus labios se tocaban era la misma desde el día en que lo hizo por primera vez.  
- Vamos a comer algo, ¿no?  
- Bueno, no sé si podré… tendré que preguntarle a mi jefe.  
- Pero si llevas aquí desde las ocho de la mañana, tendrás algún descanso no. Además, mira al resto de tus compañeros, ya se levantan para irse.  
Harry le acerco su bolso y esta se lo colgó, se dispusieron a salir por la puerta pero en ese momento, el hombre gordo y canoso entró al despacho de Ginny, sin advertir que Harry estaba allí.  
- Potter, ¿A dónde te crees que vas? ¿has terminado ya de redactar eso? Tengo que entregárselo a Blaine en treinta minutos o me capará.  
- Se viene a comer, con su marido – respondió Harry.  
- ¡Ah! Harry, no te había visto, ¿Qué tal por el ministerio?  
- Bien, pero me gustaría salir a comer con mi mujer, si no te importa.  
- Lo siento, pero ya sabes cómo funciona esto, Ginny tiene que terminar esos informes, o si no, me caerá una buena bronca.  
- Si – contestó ella – pero son tuyos, no tengo porque hacerte siempre el trabajo sucio. Además necesito salir a comer algo, o me desmayaré.  
- ¿Pero que te has creído? Eh niña, si te digo que termines algo, lo terminas y te callas, y si no ya sabes dónde está la puerta.  
Ginny apretaba los puños, pero no decía nada, algo que a Harry le sorprendía, estaba acostumbrado a que ella saltara por cualquier cosa. Y ahí estaba ese estúpido hablándole fatal y ella callada. Pero si ella no decía nada, el no se pensaba quedar callado.  
- Perdona, pero eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo a ti, ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi mujer? Metete tus malditos informes por el…  
- ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces? Es mi jefe…  
- Me da igual, nos vamos de aquí, no voy a permitir que el capullo este te hable de esa forma nunca más, volvamos a casa.  
Por el camino ninguno de los dos hablaba, Ginny miraba asombrado a Harry, jamás pensó que fuera a defenderla delante de Smith, en otras ocasiones, cuando se encontraban, siempre se reía con él, y se llevaban bien. No entendía porque aquel cambio…  
Llegaron a un restaurante y Harry le abrió la puerta para que entrara.  
- ¿Aquí vamos a comer? ¿no te parece un poco caro?  
- Tenemos bastante dinero, ¿no es así?  
- Sí, pero sueles gastártelo según tu, en cosas más útiles…  
- Sí, pero hoy me apetece comer aquí, y contigo.

Entraron y se sentaron, al rato llego el camarero y les tomó nota, después les sirvieron la comida y estuvieron charlando, Harry le conto lo que había hecho durante su estancia en el callejón Diagon.  
- ¿los has castigado? ¿a los dos?  
- Si, se portaron muy mal, aparte de que son un poco irrespetuosos.  
- Siempre lo han sido, y tú siempre les has reído la gracia.  
- Bueno, pero ya es momento de pararles los pies.  
- No voy a quejarme, siempre discutimos por eso y nunca me habías dado la razón. Hoy te has levantado muy extraño.  
- Si, hoy me siento diferente

Parecía que Ginny se sentía muy complacida y contenta, hacía tiempo que no la veía así, desde que se mudaron siempre se pasaban el día discutiendo, o sin mirarse siquiera a la cara.  
Cuando terminaron de comer, ambos se dirigieron a la madriguera a recoger a los niños. Que cuando vieron a sus padres corrieron a abrazarlos.  
- Me ha dicho vuestro padre que os ha castigado.  
- Sí, pero seguro que ya se le ha olvidado – reía Albus.  
- No te lo crees ni tú, señorito – dijo Harry entrando a la cocina.  
- Estaréis una semana sin… - pero Harry no sabía cómo castigar a sus hijos, así que miro a Ginny.  
- James, tu sin quidditch, y Albus, tu sin cromos.  
- No es justo. Siempre nos fastidias todo…  
- Eh, ¿Qué he dicho antes de ser irrespetuoso?  
- Lo siento mamá.

Ginny no se lo creía, no solo no la había desautorizado si no, que la había apoyado ante los niños. Desde luego, Harry Potter, se había levantado muy cambiado esa mañana.  
- Bueno, vamos a casa, que papá tiene que ir a trabajar.  
Los niños obedientes se metieron en la chimenea uno detrás de otro y Ginny fue a coger a Lily en brazos para marcharse, pero Harry la cogió de la cintura.  
- ¿Qué pasa con mi beso? – dijo besándola antes de que se fueran.  
Se fue al ministerio, busco a Ron, y se tiró toda la tarde con él, haciendo lo mismo que él, o lo que él le decía. A media tarde algo lo sorprendió gratamente mientras Ron y el repasaban el historial de un mortífago, Hermione entró a su despacho, y como le había ocurrido a Ginny, no parecía tan envejecida como Ron y él. Se quedó pasmado cuando al entrar, Ron la agarró de la cintura y le dio un beso enorme.  
- Ron, estamos trabajando, espera a llegar a casa.  
- Solo esta Harry, ¿Qué va a decir él?  
En ese momento entró una chica joven, con papeles en la mano.  
- Señora Weasley, la he estado buscando, ha llegado un giro urgente, del ministerio de magia de Francia.  
- Dámelo, bueno chicos, os dejo – y acto seguido abandonó la estancia.  
Ahora Harry entendía el porqué de la maraña de pelo marrón del hijo pequeño de Ron.  
Siguieron haciendo cosas en el ministerio, al fin y al cabo, su trabajo no era precisamente para romperse la cabeza. Además había que añadir el factor, de que Ron lo acompañaba en todo.  
Sobre las ocho, recogió sus cosas y se fue a casa por la chimenea. Cuando llegó se le hizo la boca agua al oler lo que Ginny estaba cocinando, si olía así, pensó, no quería saber cómo sabría. Llego a la cocina, y beso a Ginny.  
- Lo siento si no estás contento con lo que hay, pero apenas he tenido tiempo con los niños y…  
- Esta riquísimo – dijo metiendo la cuchara – además huele a gloria – realmente olía así. Que manos tenía Ginny para la cocina. Eso no se lo había hecho antes.  
- Harry, ¿estás bien? Llevas todo el día… no sé, como raro.  
- No estoy raro, es que esta mañana me he levantado viendo la vida de otra forma.  
- Espero que te dure, porque hasta los niños me han preguntado si te había pasado algo.

Tampoco había cambiado tanto, ¿o sí? Por como Ginny hablaba, parecía que el siempre había sido un dejado, y que solo pensaba en sí mismo, pero eso no era así…  
Pero entonces los niños bajaron interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Al poco estaban cenando y hablando de sus cosas, se sorprendía al ver, que los niños le contaban absolutamente todo a Ginny, mientras a él, ni le miraban, solo era: mama hice aquello, mama le dije esto… realmente cada minuto que pasaba en aquella familia, le hacía sentirse peor… ¿en que se había convertido? ¿Así había acabado después de los feos que le estaba haciendo a Ginny? Estaba claro, si la chica llevaba solo una semana viviendo con él, y la traía de los nervios, pero entonces ¿Por qué seguía con él? No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para hallar la respuesta. Cuando esta termino de cenar y soltó su plato, le abrazo por detrás y le dijo: - Te quiero tanto…  
Él se quedo mudo, no era la primera vez que le decía eso, pero ¿Cómo podía quererlo si era así? Ya tenía su respuesta.  
–Yo también te quiero Ginny.

- ¿Me ayudas a acostar a los niños? – ella sabía que Harry nunca hacia eso, como mucho si la esperaba despierto en la cama a que llegara de hacerlo. Pero aquel día estaba especialmente atento y quizás podría conseguir que fuera con ella.  
- Claro cariño – dijo amablemente.

Primero fueron a acostar James, el cual se quejaba que ya era mayor y no necesitaba ser arropado y mucho menos que le contaran un tonto cuento. Así que lo dejaron metido en la cama y fueron a por Albus, este, prácticamente era lo mismo, solo que al menos se dejo que le besaran en la frente. Pero cuando llegaron a la habitación de la pequeña Lily, todo fue diferente, esta los esperaba con su oso, no solo quería que la arroparan y la besaran, sino que también quería un cuento de princesas.  
- Bueno cariño – le dijo Ginny - ¿Cuál quieres que le cuente?  
- Ginny, ¿te importa que le cuente yo uno? – dijo Harry  
- Claro que no… pero ¿te sabes alguno?  
- Sí, hay uno que se me, y nunca se me olvida – y dicho esto comenzó a narrar – había una vez, una princesa muy, muy hermosa, que vivía en un castillo perdido con muchos otros príncipes y princesas. Aquella princesa estaba enamorada de un príncipe estúpido que no le hacía ni caso. Y ella lloraba, porque era invisible para él. Y no es que el príncipe no le hiciera caso, es que el príncipe – dijo mirando a Ginny un momento – la veía aun como una princesita pequeña, no como la joven y hermosa princesa que era. Pero un día ella, harta de que no le hiciera caso, se fue con otro príncipe, pero era más feo y más malo que nuestro príncipe, eh Lily. Bueno pues cuando el príncipe vio a la princesa con aquel joven tan feo, le dieron unos celos terribles, pero terribles. Así se dio cuenta de que la princesa era hermosa y se empezó a interesar por ella, así que empezó a decirle cosas bonitas, para intentar conquistarla y al final lo consiguió. Pero entonces un dragón malvado, atemorizo a la princesa y a sus amigos, y el joven príncipe tuvo que ir a luchar con él. Cuando volvió de enfrentarse con el dragón, busco a la joven princesa hasta que la encontró.  
- ¿Y qué paso entonces papá?  
- Pues que se casó con ella, y fue el príncipe más feliz del mundo.  
- Me gusta esta historia, ¿y cómo se llamaba la princesa papi? – Harry miro a Ginny sin saber que decirle y esta se encontraba cruzada de brazos totalmente risueña.  
- Ah, pues, Lily, como tú. – no tuvo otra idea, esperó que la niña se quedara contenta.  
- Qué bien, papá, una princesa con mi nombre. Ya creo que voy a soñar con esos príncipes. Buenas noches. – y le dio besos a sus padres, se abrazo a su oso y se echó sobre la almohada.

Harry y Ginny bajaron a la cocina, y ella se apoyo sobre la encimera a tomarse un vaso de leche, mientras que él bebía algo de agua.  
- Me ha gustado mucho la historia de esa princesa.  
- A mí también, siempre me han gustado las princesas. ¿quieres que te cuente uno a ti también?  
- A mí no me hace falta que me cuentes ningún cuento para llevarme a la cama – dijo de forma sugerente y se fue escaleras arriba.  
Esto ya era la bomba, lo había dejado bien, ahora solo tendría que subir a terminar la faena.

Cuando subió, Ginny ya estaba en la cama, esperándolo. Cuando la vio se quedo mudo. Seguía sin creérselo, como podía estar así de bien, y el tan viejo… parecía que apenas había pasado tiempo desde que le cerró la puerta en las narices y lo mando a dormir al sofá. Se metió en la cama y empezó a besarla, y a acariciarle los hombros. Ella le acariciaba el pecho y de repente se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, esto hizo que empezara a sentir calor y a sudar, pero entonces Ginny se acerco a su oído y le susurró: - hazme el amor Harry Potter. ¿Y es que ahora podía hacer otra cosa? Lo hicieron durante toda la noche, y cuando casi amanecía, por fin se quedaron dormidos abrazados y pacíficamente.

Cuando despertó se giró para ver a Ginny, y casi se cae, pero del sofá. ¿Había sido un sueño? Mil ideas le rondaban la cabeza. Se levantó corriendo y fue a su habitación, abrió la puerta y vio a Ginny durmiendo, tenía los ojos hinchados, de seguro se habría dormido llorando. Tuvo que tragar saliva, si bien no sabía si aquello era un sueño, una premonición o lo que demonios fuese, lo iba a aprovechar. Iba a intentar ser mejor compañero de Ginny, e intentar compartir con ella tanto la casa, como todo lo que conlleva vivir con alguien. Se dirigió al baño y se miro en el espejo y se vio a sí mismo como siempre. Entonces miro la hora, aun era temprano, era domingo, y no tenían nada que hacer así que bajo corriendo las escaleras.

Ginny estaba cansada, no sabía qué hacer con Harry, desde que se habían ido a vivir juntos, ella sola se tenía que tragar todas las necesidades de la casa, y Harry se comportaba como un niño grande y la hacía sentir que sobraba. Era domingo, miro el reloj, no tenía ganas de despertarse aun, pero escucho ruido abajo y le dio miedo pensar que estaría haciendo Harry en la cocina, así que bajo. Cuando llegó se quedó sorprendida, la mesa estaba puesta, y había un montón de comida en ella que olían deliciosamente. Había de todo lo que se pudiera imaginar, zumos, pasteles, café, bollitos… y una rosa roja justo encima de su plato. No se lo podía creer… ¿habría entrado por fin en razón? Harry le separo la silla de la mesa haciéndole indicaciones para que se sentara. Tomo asiento, y comenzó a mirar, a ver que podría comer primero, Harry se sentó a su lado y le tomo de la mano.  
- Solo quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he estado haciendo pasar estos días, créeme, de verdad me arrepiento, no me había dado cuenta de la forma tan infantil que me estaba comportando. Solo quiero que vivamos felices en esta casa, juntos, y que lo compartamos todo. Te prometo que a partir de este momento, no volveremos a discutir, y que todo y cuanto hay aquí, tanto bueno como malo, será para los dos. Porque yo te amo Ginny Weasley.  
- Harry, sabes que yo también te quiero, y yo también estoy harta de discutir. Te voy a dar la oportunidad, para ver si de verdad quieres hacerlo. Yo si quiero, quiero vivir contigo y pasar aquí mis días junto a ti, y algún día lejano, formar una familia.  
- Bueno, en eso puedo ayudarte, se cual es el primer paso para eso.  
- Ah, ¿sí? ¿y cuál es?  
- Ginevra Molly Weasley ¿quieres casarte conmigo?


End file.
